


The Sweet, Sweet Taste of Victory

by WhyWhyNot



Series: Stepfather would be the closest word but it doesn’t quite fit [32]
Category: Parahumans Series - Wildbow
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:48:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25358002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhyWhyNot/pseuds/WhyWhyNot
Summary: They won.
Series: Stepfather would be the closest word but it doesn’t quite fit [32]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1785541
Comments: 20
Kudos: 74





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gerbilfriend](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gerbilfriend/gifts).



Coil is done for.

They won.

Velocity captured Coil. Or, well, Velocity captured _Calvert_.

They didn’t, officially, arrest him for villainy. They pretended not to know he was Coil, and they were going to have him jailed for corruption, but then they got a call from Golding, who somehow found his lair and used some kind of emergency lockdown to trap a significant number of Coil’s men inside.

(They _really_ need to talk with Golding.)

One of the men they found in the base was Coil’s body double, so they swapped him with Calvert and pretented they got Coil during the raid on the base.

They rid the city of a dangerous villain and, cherry on the victory cake, the recruitment of three of the Undersiders got them enough goodwill to get a Protectorate hero transferred to them.

Learning Throw. A Thinker. Not Colin’s first choice, but he’ll take anything he can get.

Colin leans back in his chair and sighs.

Coil is done for, but neither the ABB nor the Empire will take kindly to the upsetting of the balance.

It’s not over.

They won.

Now, it’s time for the consequences.


	2. A Brief Presentation of Learning Throw

Cape name: Learning Throw  
Civilian name: Avery Hill  
Age: 63  
Gender: None (uses pronouns they/them)  
Power type according to PRT classification: Thinker  
Likes : Cherries, Salmon (the color), Puns and wordplays  
Dislikes : Watermelon, Classical music, Most card and board games

Avery has the ability to know every entry from a dataset if they learn one chosen through random means. Their power works best when there is equal probability of all outcomes, and doesn’t work at all if a computer is used to choose the entry, even through a random number generator. They generally use dices, and use a dice with 120 faces to go through large datasets. 

Avery joined the Protectorate shortly after their trigger, and has been working there for a bit over five years. They don’t tend to seek physical confrontations, but have a tendency to ‘stir shit’, although they try to avoid pissing off their teammates. They chose to transfer to Brockton Bay because they knew the Empire 88 wouldn’t like the idea of a transgender hero. Due to their power and age, they generally aren’t in the field, and tend to only wear their costume for public appearances. While at work, they generally wear their civilian clothes, occasionally with a mask if necessary.

Avery was never married and doesn’t have children. However, they have an older sister, and are close to her grandchildren.


End file.
